Hope floats
by TobiLovesTatiFOREVERMUAHAHAHA
Summary: Lain Uchiah is the twin brother of Sasuke. he goes to Konoha high. Between being suicidal, running from Sakura and Ino, and being in the closet, Lain gets to prove himself to the world and makes an statement doing it. Sasuhina, NarutoxOc & lots of others!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OUN NARUTO!!! Only Lain and this Writing!

* * *

December 9, 2008

Hey!! What's up people who are reading this I want to explain what is going on day to day in my life? To

B

egin this I want to STRESS the fact that this will not be called a diary!!!

I hate that word with a passion.

So far my life has been filled with a never ending signal of crappiness

And my Psychologist told me to keep a Compo.

Yay me.

To start us off, I already know I'm going to have a lot of weird abbreviations so, here are some:

HC: Holy Crap, OC: Oh Christ, BW: Bell Work, WTFH: what the fucking hell, BS: Bull shit, Compo:

Composition Notebook, Convo: Conversation, and BD: Blue Diamond.

Shit! I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Lain Uchiah, Sasuke's Twin brother. I like guys by the way

but Sasuke doesn't know that, I've tried to tell him , but I didn't have the heart, what if he hated me?!

Also another fact I would like to stress is that I might look like Sasuke, but my eyes are green and my

Thoughts and look is totally punk. I wear my hair down also, it goes to my chin. I have three piercing on

Each of my ears. I hang out with all of the So-Called weirdoes like Gaara, Neji, Lee (HUZZA!) and Shino.

But their not weirdoes, there my awesome kick ass friends, HYAA!!! So take that society!

Neji , looks a Lot like a girl, with this silky long chocolate brown hair and creamy skin he's really smart and goes out

With Shikamaru Nara an equally smart guy, Gaara has a Tattoo of the Kanji symbol of love on his forehead

Has blood red hair and eyes that have black rings around them from His insomnia.

Lee is on the track team and is IN LOVE with the color green! Our gym teacher, Gai –Sensei

Is his adoptive dad and they both have freakishly large eyebrows he dates Gaara (I don't see how it

Works but, whatever!) Shino is into bugs. He has black hair and wears these sunglasses to hide his eyes

And a big coat. He's really cool though he has these beautiful eyes ender the glasses though... Hinata is

THE AWSOMEST (if that's a word) FRIEND EVER!! Hinata is Neji's cousin and is my BEST FRIEND!!!!

She has blackish blue hair and violet eyes. She is very soft-spoken and is sweet to everyone, especially Sasuke

Since they date and all (wasn't expecting that did you?)

Another thing about me is that, I don't want to be what my parents want me to be and to tell you the

Truth, if they ever figure out I like guys, and tell me I can either stop being who I am or leave. I'll be out

In 15 minutes because that the type of person I am, the type who society will never like but only the

People who get me will understand.

Any way, the day went as planned Sakura, Ino, and Karin follow me around and acting like hoes

Running off at the mouth, I don't get why they think there the shit because there not. There skanks and

They should go to hell I want to tell them to shut the hell up, but I'm nicer than that, ya know?

But anyway,

anotherthind about me is that i play the guitar and sing pretty well. I usually writh music in Spanish class ( I HOPE IT BUUURNS!!)

and today I happened to have wrote a song today about one Naruto Uzumaki.

and DUDE HE IS HOTT!!!!! He's my Brothers best friend and enemy… so basically he's a friendenemy. Naruto

Has blond hair and blue eyes. He loves the color orange and Ramen Noodles. He's bubbly funny and to

tell the truth, he makes me laugh. Naruto and Sasuke are complete opposites. Sasuke has black hair and

dark blue eyes, his hair looks like a ducks ass. LOL, I know what your thinking, creepy right?

Sasuke is cold and doesn't talk They have this rivalry going on, well actually its one sided.

okay listen to this, a girl named Sakura likes Sasuke and

Naruto likes her ( no idea why), BUT Sasuke doesn't like her (and neither do I) so,

Sakura hangs onto Sasuke causing Naruto to get angry and hate him, AND THEN Sakura decides to come over

to me and hang off of me so she can get closer to Sasuke but, Naruto doesn't hate me because he knows

that Sakura doesn't like me because she is using be to get to Sasuke…

you followed that right? Okay, just making sure! And hey, I don't understand teenagerism's either people's so don't feel bad if you couldn't!

I almost held Naruto's hand today! Naruto looked at me then blushed and tried to grab my hand

while Him, Sasuke, and Me were walking home . I blushed too, (I'M NOT ALL PUNK YA KNOW!!) and gave

him a smile (something that Sasuke would never do I mind you…hey! That rhymes!) the only reason we

stopped was because Naruto got called by Sasuke to hurry up. Sometimes Sasuke can be such a uke.

(LOLz…the puns, the puns) He stopped us when we almost kissed once too…that devious bastard! I really

think he doesn't like me being happy!

The whole reason I keep this thing is because I'm almost always unhappy. I tried to commit suicide a

week ago by slitting my wrists. They did a surgery on me and all of my friends were outside of my

room in the waiting room, waiting to see if I was okay. Hinata, My best friend was crying her eyes out

Even Sasuke was worried and everyone said that he left down the hallway. When my buddy Gaara want

to yell at him, he saw Sasuke on the floor sobbing for me. Sasuke had found me in the bathtub and had

done CPR then called the ambulance. I remember the moment he came into my hospital room with his

tearstained cheeks and red eyes. I cried with him while holding him, but to be honest everyone in the

room cried. Even Neji, who was the strongest out of us all had a few tears peak up from those lavender

eyes. My mom and dad, who were usually gone out of town saw me and my mom couldn't keep it

together. My dad cried to, believe it or not and my big brother Itachi too. Hinata Began to sing the

chorus part of ' Time After Time' and I knew at that moment that I was something special…even if

know one would say it to my face.

Random quote of the day:

Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes.


End file.
